Théâtre Magnifique(and the trouble it brings to people's lives)
by Pirates on a Rave
Summary: Jaden wants to skip class really badly, so he forces his best friends Yusei and Johan to join the drama club with him! Problem is, they both love Jaden, so both want to be the one wearing the princely tights and kissing lovely Jaden! Spiritshipping v.s Starshipping(Princessshipping) 3 chapter fic. 1st chapter- Yusei's POV, second chapter-Jaden's POV, 3rd chapter-Johan's POV


I walked down the stairway of thee Ra yellow dormitories while zipping up the jacket of my school uniform. I don't like yellow, so I don't know why Mr Crowler put me in Ra yellow in the first place. I tried to write the tests as bad as I could, because I wanted to be in Slifer red. I like red, and it was also because I like Jaden Yuki.

Even though Jaden qualifies as one of the hardest people to understand(at least for me to understand) I like him a lot. I once wrote a list regarding our interactions, and compared it to scenes and plots from famous romantic movies.  
If I got the list right, he likes me too. But love is a very complicated matter though, and Jaden is a very complicated person as well, which makes it twice as complicated.

I saw Jaden standing in the middle of the hallway, so I walked faster to greet him properly. Jaden smiled. He usually smiles, and I like when he smiles so that's a good thing. Jaden's smile is not as beautiful as Akiza's, but Akiza's smiles are very hard to understand. She smiles with her mouth, but not her eyes. Jaden smiles with his whole face, even with his nose.  
That's why it's so easy to see when Jaden is happy.

Jaden jumped forward and tried to hug me, but I evaded the embrace, because I don't like people touching me.  
Beside Jaden stood Johan. He was frowning, meaning he was unhappy. Johan is often unhappy, and that's because he doesn't like me. I don't like Johan either, so that's fine.

I don't like him because of these reasons:

**Johan is also in love with Jaden.**

**Johan has blue hair(I don't like the colour blue).**

**Johan keeps touching me, even if he knows I hate it.**

**Johan once tried to drown me. It was unpleasant. He also threw Battery acid at me.**

Because both of us are in love with Jaden, that means we are in a love triangle. I don't like triangles, I like circles, so I'm not happy.

"Yusei!" Jaden exclaimed eagerly, "Yusei Yusei Yusei! Guess what Yusei!"

"I can't", I answered.

Jaden clasped his hands together and grinned, meaning he was super happy. He pointed at a poster upon the wall behind Johan. I squinted my eyes, but I couldn't read it because it was too far away.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"The drama club, Yusei, the drama club!" Jaden giggled and grabbed both my hands. I winced and tried to snatch them back, but I couldn't. That wasn't good, because I was beginning to feel really warm all over.

"J-Jaden let go of me", I squeaked and tried to remove my hands again, but this only caused Jaden to spin me closer. Like a dance, "Jaden stop it."

"Let's join the drama club Yusei!" Jaden seemed to be ignoring me, but that was because I was also ignoring what he was saying.

"I don' want to join the drama club", I said, because I didn't.

Jaden's mouth went from upward to downward, and my face felt very cold. That means he's either sad, angry, confused, sexually frustrated or chewing something. I think he was sad, and I don't like it when Jaden is sad.

"But Yusei...", Jaden tried and squeezed my fingers. I resisted the urge to hit him in the face, because it was Jaden and I can't hit Jaden,

"Johan said he would join! He said so! And I wanna join too becaue I've always wanted to be in a play and pleaaasee Yusei?"

I considered it, but I still wanted to say no. But Jaden wanted me to say yes. And I also want Jaden to be happy. If Jaden is not happy, I'm not happy, but if I join the drama club, then I won't be happy. But Jaden will be happy. Then I'd be happy at the sametime as I am unhappy. I didn't understand it at all. Things were just spinning in my head, and I don't like spinning. If Johan and I had been alone, I would have yelled, but Jaden is here, so I mustn't yell.

Jaden was still frowning, and his underlip was very wobbly. This must have triggered some kind of mechanism within me, because I didn't know what I was saying any more. That was a lie, because I knew what I was saying, but I couldn't control what I was saying, because I only said weird things.

"I can join too because then you will be happy and then I will be happy too", I said quickly, and then Jaden smiled, which was good, "please let me go now Jaden if you don't let me go I'll be sad."

Jaden let go. He doen't want me to be sad. Johan wants me to be sad though, that's why he hugged me as soon as Jaden let go of my hand. When Jaden touches me, it's not all that bad, but when Johan touches me, I get very upset.

That's why I hit Johan on the shoulders. Jaden didn't notice because he had gone into the drama club chamber, so I was free to freak out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I cried and started slapping Johan's shoulders violently, "DON'T TOUCH ME JOHAN I DON'T LIKE IT DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
Johan hugged me closer and smirked. I really dislike Johan, that's why it's okay for me too knee him in the groin. Which was what I did. Johan fell to the ground and moaned, so I jumped upon him in rage and screamed at him that he was a jerk, because he is. I always tell the truth. I don't remembered what happened exactly, but I jumped on his back and screamed some more and told him not to touch me. Then I only remember being besid Jaden and Johan in the drama club.

I think we had a fight though, because when I touched my cheek, my fingers went red and sticky. And Johan's left eye was swollen and deformed.

Jaden asked us what we had done, and Johan answered that we had fell down the stairs. I admire Johan because he can tell lies.

"Nice of you to join the drama club!" Proffesor Banner said and stroke his cat, "we are in need of three actors for the school play next week, because the people who had the lead roles before fell ill for some reason."

"Why did they fell ill? I don't like being ill", I declared quickly.

"Eh...", Banner began, scratching his chin, "have you ever heard of a drinking game called-"

"So, what roles do you offer to us?" Johan cut in. I don't know why he did that. He also put his hand over my mouth, so I screamed and slapped it away.

Banner looked down at a paper in his hand. I took out my notebook to see which expression that fit his face. His mouth was more like a frown than a smile, and his eyes were squinted. Banner was either thoughtful or had a headache.

"Let's see", he said, "the role of the princess is free, the one of the prince and the one of the witch. So... which one goes to which?"

"I'm the princess!" Jaden said and raised his arm, "I'm always a princess!"

"I'm the prince", Johan and I said in unison, then we exchaned glares. People who hate each other do that.

"I think I'd make a better prince than you", Johan growled.

I didn't know how to answer, because I knew he would make a better prince than me.

"I want to be the prince", I snapped back, and then I turned to Jaden, "Jaden can I be the prince?"

"Yes", Jaden said grimly and nodded.

"But Jaden can I be the prince?" Johan said in a sweet voice.

Jaden put his finger on his cheek and closed his eyes.

"Yes", Jaden said again.

"This is nice of you Jaden, but there can't be two princes, can there?" Banner objected, "I mean, the princess only gets kissed once..."

I felt very nervous. It was as though a lot of snakes were biting my stomach from the inside, even if I know that I hadn't eaten any snakes, and if I had, they wouldn't be able to crawl around in my insides. But it felt fuzzy nonetheless.  
I have had many dreams about kissing Jaden, but in the dreams, I'm usually more brave than usual. Also Jaden is passionately in love with me, and we're usually convieniently located beside a bed full of rose petals.

But there were no beds nearby, Jaden is not actually(I think) in love with me, and I'm not as brave as to do that sort of thing.  
Jaden actually has kissed me once, so I have an advantage over Johan. The advantage of knowing how Jaden's lips taste like(they taste like omelet, but the omelet was too salty because I made it myself).

"We oughta do an audition", Johan said suddenly, his arms folded over his chest in a triumphant position, "and Banner votes for the winner. That way, the best actor gets the role, fair and square Yusei?"

I am not a good actor, and judging by the way he lies, Johan is a good actor. So it wasn't fair. It wasn't square either for that matter.

"Deal", I said and nodded, but then I snatched away as he tried to shake my hand.

"Let's hold the audition right now, shan't we?" Banner proposed and walked over to the stage. He ripped away the curtains that hid it, and therefore he revealed the stage behind. It was empty and made of wood, and there were a few spotlights placed upon it, "who goes first?"

"Yusei should go first", Johan suggested and gave me a shove, pushing me on the stairway to the stage.

"No, I don't want to", I objected, but Jaden's eyes suddenly seemed really big, no to mention demanding. I felt very much obliged to do something.

But when I stood on the stage, I felt very very vey nervous, as every eye in the room was fixated upon me. I swallowed saliva and cleared my throat.  
Maybe I should do something princely. But what was princely?

"I", I began loudly, "I am going to save the princess."

Everybody was quiet. Johan grinned widely.

It was very confusing. I have never red any novels about princes, so I don't know how they're supposed to act. I think princes are often valiant and flamingly heterosexual. Since I am neither, I found it difficult to stay in character.  
In my frustration, I slammed myself to the ground and rubbed my head against the floor, banging my fists against the wood of the stage and roaring. Then I rolled over. And rolled over again. Then I got up and try to act princely again. But then I noticed my shoe is untied, so I crouched over to tie it. Then I remembered that I am a prince, so I put on my most princely expression and shout.

"FOR THE MOTHERLAND!"

Then I bowed.

I think it went fairly well. Jaden was clapping his hands enthusiastically, and Johan was giggeling. A muscle in Banner's jaw was twitching.

"Very good Fudo", Banner said slowly, "I think you acted very well like a angered monarch, with your... Passionate way of rolling on the floor. You would play a very good Rupert in the prisoner of Zenda, if you don't mind me saying so..."

I don't know who Rupert is. We were supposed to audition for "Snow White".

Next up was Johan. He played the part of a brave prince in love with scandinavian finesse and perfection, and Banner clapped 6,32 times more happily than he had clapped for me.

I frowned. It seemed as though the one kissing Jaden wouldn't be me, and that made me quite angry.

"Well", Banner began, "I think that the one playing the prince should be Johan."  
I felt a huge wave of dissapointment flow within me. Metaphorically, of course. Dissapoitment has no physical form, so it could never be a wave.

"But wait professor Banner!"

Apparently Jaden had an objection. This made me slightly less at discomfort. I even smiled a bit.

"I think...", Jaden said and fiddled with his jacket collar, and then, with rosy cheeks, he blurt out, "I think it'd be better if Yusei was the princess instead of me! I am a good witch! I mean, I play the bad witch well!"

I took a sharp intake of breath. Johan took a sharp intake of breath. I knew that Jaden had been the impression that there was romance in the air between Johan and me, and he had reamained unconvinced otherwise for a while. Even when I told him once. I told him "I'm in love with you Jaden and I'm not in love with Johan". And he still remained oblivious to is all.

Obviously he thought that he was doing us a favour. He wasn't.

Johan sucked his lips hard, and he closed his eyes.  
"...Jaden", he said with a shaky voice, "Jaden, I think that's a bad idea."

"But Johan!" Jaden argued, "Yusei... I think Yusei would rather play it with you!"

Johan looked at me and hissed so only I could hear, "Well, assburger boy, say something!"

I looked at Jaden, and he looked at me. Then he winked. Jaden winking was usually something very attractive that made me feel as though I wanted to touch him very much. But now, it felt very bad. It felt so bad that my mind had locked itself in a way that it impossible to talk for me.

"Uh... I..." I stuttered. I tend to do that when I am nervous. Also my face might or might not have been the colour of a cherry, "I... I d-..."  
Jaden nodded at me seriously.

"Yes, I understand Yusei, you're in a too nervous state to answer this question", declared Jaden and clapped his hand, "it's settled then. Yusei and Johan play prince and princess!"

Johan glared at me and bared his canine fangs. I knew that this was partly my fault, because I hadn't said anything, so I tried to correct my mistake by saying something, but it was too late, because Banner had already written our names on the scrips. He tossed us each a copy, and we caught them.

I stared at the bunch of paper in my hands.  
Johan had no lines at all, except in the end, he'd confess his love for me and we'd kiss. I wasn't happy with this.

Also apparently, I was supposed to dance with a bunch of short people.

I didn't want to dance with a bunch of short people. I dance ballet, but I wasn't supposed to dance ballet. I was supposed to dance waltz.

"I am giving Yusei the apple then?" Jaden asked Banner, who nodded and smiled. I think that nodding and smiling means yes, because I red a book once, and when someone nodded and smiled, it meant yes. If they shake their heads and frown, then they mean no.

"I'm allergic to apples", I said, "I can't eat an apple."

Banner frowned.

"How should we do then? It has to be an apple. The headmaster was insisting on that point."

"We could fake that Yusei takes a bite of the apple", suggested Johan, who'd finished reading all his four lines of dialog, "he won't actually bite the apple, but he acts as if he is", he picked up a juggle ball from the floor and brought it to his mouth, "like this."

Johan hid his mouth behind the ball, nodded his head and made a gulping noise.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea!" Banner said loudly and gave a small jump, "Johan, you truly have talent for theatrics!"

Johan bowed and smirked.

"Sweden is a country of dramaticists after all", he bragged and pinched the tip of his nose, "August Strindberg, for example-"

"So when do we start practising?" Jaden interrupted and skipped up and down in place, "I wanna start now!"

"You just wanna skip class, Jaden", teased Johan.

"That's why I wanted us to join the group in the first place", Jaden admitted and grinned.  
I did not grin. I am being forced to play theatre in front of the whole academy, not to mention kiss Johan on-stage. And it was because Jaden wanted to skip class.

* * *

Weeeeeelllllllllllllll~~

I love these three together xD

But man, Yusei's P.O.V is so much different with the way I usually write o.o I'm not too comfortable with it...

But heeey, leave a review will ya? I try~

I will probably upload the next two chapters really soon.


End file.
